UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD
by xjapan
Summary: Todos tenemos un proposito y pitufo filosofo esta apunto de descubrir el suyo OOC
1. Chapter 1

UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

CAPITULO UNO EL NAUFRAGIO

Era un dia tranquilo en la aldea hasta que:

goloso: pa pitufo pa pitufo

papa pitufo: ¿que pasa goloso?

goloso se acabaron las pitufresas

papa pitufo: eso no puede ser

De pronto varios pitufos corren al laboratorio de papa pitufo pues giganton habia atacado la aldea y apesar de los esfuerzos de algunos pitufos no habian podido detenerlo y se acabo toda la cosecha de pitufresas

pitufina ¿que vamos a hacer papa pitufo?

grangero:sin cosecha no vamos a sobrevivir al invierno

papa pitufo es necesario traer semillas de pitufresas estas se encuentran al otro lado del rio

Ninguno queria hacer tal viaje ya que era muy peligroso encabezar tal mision

voz:yo ire . Todos miradon de donde provenia aquella voz para su sorpresa se trataba de filosofo o filo como comenzaron a llamarlo

valiente: ¿estas loco muchacho? es muy peligroso

genio tiene razon filo ademas es muy arriesgado salir a altamar para (iba a decir algo pero recordo lo que habia pasado hacia unos dias y no queria hacer sentir mal al chico)

filo ¿para quien?

genio no olvidalo

Filo sabia perfectamente lo que genio iba a decir cosa que lo molesto bastante

filo anda dilo¿ ibas a decri para alguien como yo verdad?

genio no te pongas asi es solo que

filo (molesto)¿ crees que porque naci con una discapacidad visual no puedo ser como los demas? pues te equivocas yo puedo ser tanfuerte como fortachon tan valeroso como valiente y tan ingenioso como tu

fortachon nadie dice lo contrario filo pero debes entender que

filo¿entender que? ¡¿que no tengo un proposito? ¿que no tengo razon para estar aqui? pues yo pitufo flilosfo demostrare lo contrario

Se escucho ungran alboroto en la aldea hasta que papapitufo los tranquilizo -YA BASTA- todos guardaron silencio -escuchen nceesito toda la ayuda posible filosfo agradesco tu interes pero no puedes ir tu solo genio fortachon valiente pitufina gruñon y tontin iran contigo

los cinco: si papa pitufo

filo esta bien papa pitufo

Al otro dia los seis pitufos se prepararon para emprender el viaje filo iba tranquilo pero bastante pensativo de un tiempo ala fecha habia cambiado bastante ya no era el pitufo parlanchin y arrogante que conocian pues desde hacia unas semanas se habia vuelto mas humilde silencioso y comprensivo pero eso si mas valiente ysegia siendo el mismo necio de siempre algunos les agrado el cambio pero a tontin valiente pitufina y genio comenzo a preocuprlos pues pa pesarde todo el era su hermano menor

Habia caido la noche estaban apunto de llegar a tierra justo cuando se acercaba una gran tormenta.

Tontin ¿ es mi imaginacion?o filo no ha dicho nada en todo el viaje

valiente no ha mencionado palabra en todo el dia

genio de acuerdo esto ya es preocupante

fortachonrecuerda lo que paso hace unos dias quisa siga mal por ello

gruñon odio que filo no hable

pitufina ¿ que creen que le este pasando?

valiente no se pero lo que sea no es bueno

genio alguien deberia hablar con el y preguntarle

pitufina lo voy a intentar espero lograr algo

Y ahi estaba controlando el timon del barco se veia bastante cansado pero queria demostrarle a su padre a asus hermanos y sobre todo a si mismo que podia ser util a pesar de su mala vision

Pitufina oye te vez cansado no has comido nada en todo el dia tal vez deberis descnasarun rato si no te vas a enfermar

filo(sonriendo) no te preocupes pitufina estoy bien ademas ya casi llegamos te pometo que tomare un descanso en cuanto volvamos

valiente no esta a discucion chico un dia nos vas a dar un susto como laultima vez ( sin darse cuenta habia mencionado aquel dia que filo tanto queria olvidar)

filo gracias por recordarmelo

valiente no yo no quise herirte hijo

filo esta bien ya no me preocupa tanto

Los 3 hermanos iban a darse un abrazo cuando el timon se salio de control llevando el barco hacia una roca a pesar de que flio y valiente habian tomado el control ya era tarde la tormenta los habia alcanzado una enorme ola iba directamente hacia ellos filo raecciono rapido para salvar asus hermanos pero el no pudo salvarse

Tontin¿donde esta filo?

valiente(triste) no pudo salvarse todo fue mi culpa

fortachon claro que no fue un accidente

valiente no yo soy el que debio haberse ahogado si el no me hubiera emujado aun estaria con vida

pitufina pobre filo buuu buuuuu

Pero mo habia muerto un porque un campo de fuerza lo habia salvado

Filo ¿pero como?

voz no tengas miedo estas a salvo

La voz provenia de una mujer de cabellos blancos piel clara y ojos azules

Filo quien eres como es que

mujer: se que tienes muchas preguntas pronto conoceras las respuestas

Fin del capitulo uno

¿como sobrevivio al naufragio?

¿quien era esa mujer que lo salvo?

¿podra volver algun dia?

eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

CAPITULO DOS

LISANDRA Y EL PITUFO ILUCIONISTA

Mujer: valla ya has despertado que susto me diste crei que te habiamos perdido

filo:¿donde estoy? ¿quien es usted?

mujer: hay donde estan mis modales mi nombre es lisandra mucho gusto

filo:mucho gusto mi nombre es

lisandra: filo lo se de echo se muchas cosas de ti

filo:valla jeje eso explica muchas cosas por cierto muchas gracias lo que hizo fue imprecionante

lisandra: gracias pero yo no lo hice fuiste tu

filo: a bueno a si cam... ¿que?

lisandra: no tienes idea de quien eres ¿verdad?

Lisandra le explico que cada 500 años nace un pitufo hechicero papa pitufo fue el anterior y filo era el siguente

Filo: eso no puede ser ¿que hay de bebe pitufo?

lisandra: bebe es uncaso especial

filo: haber ¿y como sabe que soy yo?

lisandra: a diferencia de otros yo tengo el don de ver el futuro he visto siglos y siglos de futuro y me llego una vision tuya desde ese momento me di a latarea de investigarte cuando te vi lo primero que imgine era a un pitufito comun encantador pero distarido te fui conociendo mejor y vi que eres muy especial he visto en tus ojos inteligencia valor y un gran corazon pero tambien he visto mucho dolor.

La cara de filo entristecio no queria recordarlo pero¿como sabia ella todo eso? necesitaba muchas respuestas

Filo bueno he tenido una mala racha

lisandra y por eso la herida de tu muñeca( NA para entender esa parte necesitan leer mi primera historia)

filo bueno yo

lisandra escucha eres un chico bastante especial y puedes ser un gran ilucionista pero solo es cuestion de que te la creas

filo no lo entiendo (comenzo a caminar y sin querer tropeso con un poste donde estaba posado un buho)disculpe normalmente no me pasa esto

lisandra no te preocupes

filo valla que bonito buho disecado

De repente el buho comienza a moverse y algo mas-¿disecado yo? muchacho cegaton ¿que no ves que estoy mas vivo que tu?

filo:santos pitufos esta vivo y habla

buho y a decir verdad hablo mucho mejor que tu

lisandra: no te preocupes por arquimides es un poco sensitivo

arquimides ¿sencitivo yo? ¿sencitivo yo?

lisandra si señor sencitivo tu

Pero pronto filo se acordo de algo sus hermanos

Filo santos pitufos ¿y mis hermanos?

Lisandra escribia una carta precisamente para papa pitufo y el resto- no te preocupes volvieron a casa asalvo-

filo gracias al creador

lisandra listo ya esta en esta cartita explico lo que paso y le pido a tu padre que te deje quedar conmigo un tiempo necesita aclarar muchas cosas

filo am si necesito respuestas yo aun no creo esto

lisandra muybien arquimides necesito vallas ala aldea pitufa y le des esta carta a papa pitufo

arquimides no voy a ir con esta lluvia

lisandra arquimides porfavor no puedes estar mas mojado de lo que ya estas

arquimides no no y no

lizandra arquimides si no vas te convertire en humano

arquimides no te atreverias

lisandra si que lo hare piquitus piquitus

arquimides ya voy ya voy ya voy

El pobre buho salio volando de ahi ese truco jamas fallaba lisandra sabia que aceptaria convertirse en todo menos en ser humano,en la aldea se sentia un ambiente muy triste pintor hizo en la puerta de filo una escultura que decia _"pitufo filosofo un heroe un amigo de verdad" _y papa recordaba tantas cosas desde que la luna azul lo trajo hacia casi 46 años hasta el momento en que fue su aprendiz en ese momento poeta y vanidoso entraba a su laboratorio

Vanidoso papa pitufo ven rapido

papa pitufo que pasa vanidoso

poeta hay un buho que habla e insiste en hablar contigo.

Papa pronto recordo que era arquimides un viejo amigo lastima que lo veia en las peores circunstancias -haganlo pasar- El pobre arquimides estaba todo empapado pero llego

Arquimides papa pitufo te traigo una carta de lisandra es sobre filo

Para cuando termino de leerla no podia creer lo que estab leyendo llamo a todos y toda la aldea estallo en felicidad

Valiente ¿pero por que quiere que se quede con ella papa?

papa lisndra es una vieja amiga que tiene la cualidad de ver lo que otros no y quisas vio en filosofo algo que nosotros no vimos

tontin y ¿cundo volvera papa pitufo?

papa no lo se pitufitos no lo se

Arquimides volvio a duras penas en es momento filo ya se habia dormido

Lisandra ¿como te fue?

arquimides bueno parece que entendio ¿pero crees que sea el que buscamos?yo creo que es un bobo como todos los demas

lisandra no el es diferente y mañana empesaraemos con la leccion

FIN DEL CAPITULO DOS

¿lograra filo adaptarse?

¿que vio lisandra en el que los demas no?

lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

CAPITULO TRES

PRIMERA LECCION CONTRA Y PRO

Era una linda mañana como era su costumbre filo ya estab levantado y listo para su primera leccion

Liandra veo que ya estas despierto

filo am si papa pitufo siempre dice al que madruga dios le ayuda

lisandra veo que te pareces mucho a el

filo am gracias creo y de donde lo conoce

lisandra hace mucho tiempo en la escuela de magia todos los jovenes hechiceros deben asistir estoy segura que es su momento te buscaran a ti

filo ya veo pero no creo que me busquen ami yo no tengo las habilidades necesarias

lisandra que te dije el otro dia he necesitas confiar en ti mismo para lograrlo y por eso estas aqui

Una vez terminado de desayunar filo lisandra y arquimides salieron afuera

Lisandra esta sera tu primera leccion para ser un buen mago debes aprender los 3 secretos ye le primero es la humildad y que mejor que ponerse en el lugar de otro para comenzar am por ejemplo los peces ellos tienen muchos problemas y deb ser listos para salir de ellos vamos a ver si puedo convertirte en pez

filo ¿enserio puede hacer eso?

lisandra si es muy facil solo tienes que imaginarlo

filo entonces hagamoslo he imaginado que soy pez varias veces

lisandra muy bien am arquimides cual es la formula para peces (ella era una ninfa anciana por lo tanto algunas cosas se le olvidan)

arquimides (adormilado) que que

lisandra no te hagas tonto la formula en latin

arquimides acuarius acuaticus acuatiquis ahora si me disculpan me voy a dormir (vuela a un arbol y se queda ahi)

lisandra bien aquiva acuarius acuaticus acuatiquis (y filo se convierte en pez)

filo(saltando)¿ya soy pez? ¿ya soy pez?

lisandra(sonriente) si hijo ya eres pez pero deja de saltar o no duraras mucho ahora esperame aqui yo te alcanzo

Lisandra de tranformo en pez tambien y ambos epezron a nadar aunque a filo le costo un poco de trabajo lisandra le explico que no iba a salir ala primera que tenia que tener instinto para ello pero con practica por fin le salio

Lisandra vez es solo cuestion de paciencia es lo que al mundo da sabor

filo am no entiendo

lisandra am como te explico ya se en este mundo tiene que haber un contra y un pro,un si y un no(se pone a cantar) contra y pro si y no loque almundo da sabor debe ser especial no debe ser medicridad si no te armas de saber el fuerte te podra vencer el debil bien podra ganar si su intelecto sabe usar contra y pro si y no...(interrumpe la cancion ya que un horrible pez espada los mira con cra de pocos amigos) corre filo corre

Ambos se hechan a nadar logran burlar al pez pero este los encuentra lisandra se esconde en un lugar pero no tiene señales del chico -hay no adonde se fue-filo logro esconderse pero no logro burlar el pez

Filo ay no LISANDRA DONDE ESTA mas vale que no le haya pasado nada o sino te convertire en sardina

El pez esta apunto de deborar al valiente pitufito por suerte arquimides se da cuenta cuenta y lo logra salvar porfin encuentran a lisandra y esta logra tranformarlos de nuevo - nic nac noru- por fin logran salir del agua

Lisandra valla jamas habia visto semejante moustruo ¿filo estas bien?

filo si ¿usted como esta?

lisandra yo estoy bien ¿pero como escapaste?

filo esa cosa casi me traga pero arquimides el me salvo

arquimides (todo empapado) bah bamplinas no sabia que eras tu lisandra ya sabe que me gustan mucho las sardinas

lisandra si como no no creo que te hayas medio ahogado por una sadinita como esa bueno ha sido todo por ahora (filo sin darse cuenta habia apredido el primer secreto)

filo am bueno gracias lisandra y gracias arquimides por salvar mi vida

arquimides bah bamplinas

Ya en la cabaña de lisandra filo le ayda a limpiar algunos objetos cantando algremente la canion tradicional pero algo lo detiene eso lisandra lo nota

Lisandra ¿oye estas bien? parece que tu reflejo te asusta un poco

filo bueno ¿ecuerda que le dije que pase por un mal momento?esta cicatriz y mi reflejo me lo recuerdan

lisandra y ¿quieres hablar de ello?

filo hace algun tiempo un brujo malvado llamado gargamel casi nos mata y lo peor es qu fue culpa mia

lisandra no entiendo

filo( a punto de llorar) yo lo lleve a la aldea aunque fue accidente soy un poco olvidadiso y olvide algunas de mis cosas en el bosque desde ese dia comence a ver lo evidente no tengo un proposito desde niño me protegieron bastante auque se que era por que se preocupaban por mi y yo nohago masque estropearlo todo

lisandra y que te paso en la muñeca

filo yo mismo me lo hice papa y mi hermano tontin me salvaron

lisandra (conmovida) ya veo mira aveces las cosas se salen de nuestro control pero todos tenemos un destino y quiero que eso tu lo entiendas yo se que algun dia veras tu reflejo y en el veras tu propio valor yo te ayudare pero tu tienes que prometerme que jamas volveras a sentir que eres culpable de todo lo malo y no dejaras que se tepongan muros y limitantes ¿lo prometes?

filo se lo prometo jamas me rendire lisandra muchas gracias

lisandra no tienes que dar las gracias hijo somos amigos o no

filo si claro que si y arquimides tu tambien eres mi amigo

Arquimides ve la escena aunque no lo acepete le ha tomado cariño al chico el no hace mas que sonreir para sus adentros

Fin del capitulo tres

¿cuales seran los otros dos secretos?

¿sera que los aprendera pronto?

¿en que lio se meteran en la segunda leccion?

eso lo sabremos en el cuarto capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

CAPITULO 4

EL AMOR MAS FUERTE QUE LA GRAVEDAD

Al dia siguiente comenzo la segunda leccion el segundo secreto la compacion

Lisandra muy bien ahora estudiaremos la segunda leccion para esonos convertiremos en ardillas

filo de acuerdo

Ya transformados empiezan a saltar de arbol en arbol filo casi se cae por suerte lisandra lo atrapa aunque ella tambien casi cae

Lisandra vez hasta con precaucion los accidentes suelen suceder (de repente una ardillita roja les impide el paso)

filo am lisandra no nos deja pasar

lisandra am propongo una retirada estratejica (la ardilla los sigue)

filo sigue tu camino tienes el paso libre (la ardilla no se va)

lisandra am parece que te ha echado el ojo hijo

filo pero yo mañana no sere ardilla

lisandra si pero eso ella no lo sabe solo sabe que para ella en este mundo tiene que haber un el y que tu eres el y ella es ella (se pone a cantar) es una situacion de confucion y de confabulacion que a todo el mundo y a todo ser le tendra que aconteser mejor no te resistas y dejate querer lo tiene decidido su amor tu tienes que ser (la ardillita se pone a corretearlo por todo el arbol) juego rudo es el amor no hay reglas todo se permite no hay logica ni razones para tales situaciones no hay mayor incognita que un romance de amor

Comienza una loca persecucion por todo el arbol el trata de convencerla de lo evidente- no soy ardilla soy un muchacho ya sueltame- pero ella no lo escucha o mas bien no lo entiende y lo sigue persiguiendo sin querer chocancon un nido,arquimides y otro nido mientras lisandra mira divertida la escena

Lisandra no hay logica ni razones para estas situaciones son las mas caoticas mas ridiculas mas estupidas mas pateticas que hay(deja de cantar porque una ardilla macho pone sus ojos en ella) oigame señor ¿que le pasa? yo no soy ardilla son una muchacha (el señor ardilla comienza a perseguirla) escuche soy una vieja bruja (el la toma de las manos y se suelta) señor yo soy una anciana (filo la ve y llega corriendo hacia ella)

Filo lisandra ya no quiero ser ardilla son muchos problemas

lisandra ¿tu tienes problemas? mira los mios esos si son problemas (el señor ardilla esta detras)

filo ¿quieres que me encargue de el?

lisandra no seria correcto hijo lo mejor es huir

Y empieza la persecucion de nuevo lisandra harta decide volver a la normalidad -nic nac noru- el señor ardilla la ve y huye despavorido

Lisandra ya ve se lo dije yo soy una anciana

filo am lisandra

lisandra aww que hermoso romance

filo oye esto no es gracioso

lisandra muy bien repite conmigo nic nac noru

filo(tranformandose de nuevo) ya ves te lo dije no soy ardilla soy un muchacho un pitufo si tan solo me pudieras entender (la pobre ardillita se fue llorando y con el corazon roto)

lisandra amm sabes hijo este asunto del amor es muy fuerte muy potente quisas mas fuerte que la gravedad

filo (triste por la ardillita) supongo que si papa pitufo dice que en este mundo no hay fuerza que lo iguale

Yde nuevo sin darse cuenta aprendio el segundo secreto del buen mago la compacion

FIN DEL CAPITULO CUATRO

Esto ya casi termina solo 3 capitulos mas gracias a jumpman 2121 por leerlo y por la paciecia que tiene cada semana hasta el siguiente capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

CAPITULO CINCO

MADAME MIN LA BRUJA LOCA

Al anochecer lisandra noto que su disipulo seguia un poco pensativo por la ardillita a la que "le rompio el corazon" asi que tuvo una idea para levantarle el animo

Lisandra oye filo ven quiero mostrarte algo amm arquimides ¿has visto mi aereoplano?

arquimides ya sabes que yo no tengo nada que ver con tus cacharros futuristas

lisandra ya lo encontre mira filo algun dia este aparatito servira para volar

filo ¿en serio? seria pitufifantastico

arquimides (riendose a carcajadas) si el hombre hubiera nacido para volar hubiera nacido con alas

lisandra burlate pero volara yo lo he visto

filo ojala fuera asi creo que todos soñamos con volar

Eso le dio a lisandra una idea quisas era tiempo de que aprendiera el 3er y ultimo secreto del buen mago la confianza asi que sin que se diera cuenta lo transformo en pajaro

filo(asombrado) lisandra soy un pajaro soy un pajaro

lisandra si hijo ahora es tiempo de que aprendas algunas cosas

arquimides ¿y de cuando aca sabes de las aves y sus alas?

lisandra yo he hecho muchos estudios sobre eso

arquimides asi pues yo se mas que tu porque soy un ave y vuelo

lisandra amm creo que es momento de que tu le des la ultima leccion

arquimides muy bien

Al poco rato filo y arquimides se aventuraron al vuelo a decir verdad aprendio mas rapido a volar que a nadar todo iba bien hasta que un alcon se acerco haciendo que filo perdiera el equilibrio y fuera a dar a la cabña de una vieja bruja

Bruja ¿que rayos pasa aqui? aha pero si solo es un canrio azul cubierto de oyin

filo amm no soy del todo un pajaro vera mi maestra me transformo y ...

bruja conque eres disipulo de lisandra bien no me digas que no has oido hablar de la fantastica madame min

filo a decir verdad no

madame min (cantando) con solo tocar puedo matar hasta la mas pequeña flor

filo eso es horrible

madame min gracias muchacho pero eso no es nada puedo ser grande (aumenta su tamaño) un giganton(se hace chiquita) o pequeñita como raton (canta) la magia negra yo la supere la hice renegrida soy loca fantastica clasica soy madame min (deja de cantar) es mas si quiero puedo hacerme mas fea de lo que soy

filo eso seria imposible am perdon

madame ¿quieres apostar? (se vuelve horrible) gane yo ganeyo verdad que soy espantosa realmente repulsiva

filo si madame am no madame digo si madame

madame y eso es poco(se convierte en una mujer muy bella) puedo ser fragil hermosa y gentil linda de voz de pelo y perfil lalalalalalalalalalala pero es solo aparente pues fijate bien(vuelve ala normalidad) un fenomeno soy soy loca fantastica clasica soy madame min ¿ y bien quien es mejor lisandra o yo?

filo bueno lisandra usa su magia para cosas buenas

madame y supongo que vio algo bueno en ti

filo (apenado) supongo que si

madame pues para mi eso es muy malo solo por eso voy a tener que destruirte

En ese momento llega lisandra junto con arquimides al ver la escena se pone furiosa

Lisandra MIN ¿QUE IBAS A HACER?

madame bueno estabamos divirtiendonos

filo dijo que iba a destruirme

madame ¿y que piensas hacer tu? he le lansa un conjuro haciendo que caiga esto enfurece al chico

filo VIEJA BRUJA DEJALA EN PAZ

madame muy valiente no te reto a un duelo de magia

filo como gusteis madame

madame bien sera ahora mismo

filo despues de vos madame

lisandra (recuperandose) ¿como un duelo?

arquimides ¿crees que este listo? bueno lleva ya varias semanas

lisandra si solo espero que esa bruja no le haga daño

Mientras eso pasaba 4 pitufos pasaban por ahi tontin valiente fortachon y gruñon

Valiente hey ¿que esa no es lisandra?

fortacho tienes razon seguro filo esta con ella vamos

lisandra (los ve) o hola ustedes deben ser hermanos de filo

gruñon am si ¿y donde esta?

arquimides alla (señala el lugar) tendra su primer duelo de magia

tontin genial am ¿que es eso?

arquimides un duelo de magia es un duelo de astucia en el que los cntendientes se taratn de destruirse el uno al otro

valiente(alrmado) ¿como que de destruirse?

arquimides si observen y veran

fortachon ahora si esta en problemas es inteligente pero astuto no (tontin y valiente le lansan una mirada asesina)

En ese momento ambos duelistas llegaron al encuentro

Madame yo pondre las reglas

arquimides ella quiere poner las reglas para ser la primera en romperlas

madame ni vegetales ni minerales solo animales,ningun animal que no exista como dragones pintos y eso y se prohibe desaparecer

filo cuarta regla no hacer trampa

Y comienza el duelo ambos se transforman en distintos animales mientars min hace trampa filo astutamente sale de la situacion justo cuando madame lleva la delantera filo logra adelantarse

Filo (convertido en chivo) ahora me toca ami madame este lista o no

madame recuerda que soy una dama pitufo filosofo nooo( muy tarde la corno)

En ese momento la malvada bruja sale convertida en un horrible dragon

Tontin un momento usted dijo que dragones no

madame pero yo no dije nada de dragones morados verdad

gruñon odio alos dragones

valiente corre chico salvate(sin que nadie se diera cuenta desaperecio)

madame gane yo jajajaja

lisandra no vieja bruja ya veras

filo no se preocupen no desapareci soy muy pequeñito soy el virus de una rara enfermedad llamada siramacoterosis y se la he contagiado madame

madame(horrorisada) ¿QUEEEE?

filo primero le brotaran manchas,luego fiebre y calosfrios,despues estornudos violentos(la bruja estornuda)

madame eres un asqueroso suspirito azul tramposo buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Mas tarde en la casa de la bruja los demas mandaron traer a pitufo doctor y este fu el diagnostico

Filo amm y ¿como la ves doc?

doctor bueno no fue grave en unos cuantos meses recobrara su buena salud

valiente auque su alma seguira siendo tan mala supongo

doctor bueno eso es cosa suya eso si necesita sol mucho sol (abre todas las ventanas)

madame ODIO EL SOL LO ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO(todos salen tapandose lo oidos)

arquimides para ser tu primer duelo nada mal

filo am gracias pero no lo hubiera logrado de no ser por ustedes

lisandra bueno yo solo te enseñe los conjuros tu hiciste todo lo demas ¿ahora si me crees?

valiente a ver dejame ver si entendi ¿dices que cada 500 años nace un hechisero y que filo es el siguiente en la linea de sucecion?

lisandra si asi es no me digan que no lo sabian

fortachon am no papa nunca nos dijo nada ¿quien lo diria?

doctor nosotros creimos que bebe seria el sucesor

filo de hecho si bebe sera el siguiente lider cuando cresca yo solo me encargare de educarlo

gruñon valla eso si que es una sorpresa

tontin bueno todos tenemos un destino ono

filo supongo que si

Al llegar a la cabña de lisandra ella llego a la conclucion de que ya estaba listo para volver a casa solo le faltaba una ultima prueba

lisandra(saca un espejo) bien ahora quiero que mires este espejo y medigas que es lo que ves

Todos los demas se preocupan un poco pero el en vez de asustarse y mirar su reflejo con recentimiento lo ve con una sonrisa cosa que en años no habia hecho habia recuperado la confiaza y aprendio que no hay que sentirse superior a los otros ni mucho menos inferior si no aceptar sus defectos y reconocer sus virtudes tanto de el mismo como de los demas

lisandra bien hecho hijo solo queda un problema

filo ¿ y cual es?

lisandra el de lo mucho que te voy a extrañar

filo(triste) y yo ati lisandra

fin del capitulo 5

Hola primero que nada una disculpa a todos por el retraso tuve problemas con mi pc en especial a mis amigos jumpman2121 y megan devone y claro tambien comentar que pronto escribire un fic de vexy y gruñon ya que megan me commenta que es su pareja favorita jeje claro espero acabar pronto con este fic

hasta la proxima


	6. Chapter 6

UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

CAPITULO SEIS

EL REGRESO DE FILO

Habia llegado la hora de irse pero recordemos que el era chico listo asi que se le occurrio algo

Filo chicos vengan conmigo

lisandra y arquimides ¿que?

filo papa los recibira a ambos

lisandra hijo no se

valiente porfavor todos querran conocerla

fortachon y a papa le dara gusto verla despues de mucho tiempo

lisandra muy bien creo que nos vendrian bien unas vacaciones pero hay que empacar escuchen todos no hay tiempo que perder nos vamos de aqui hay que preparar todo hokitipokiti hokiti po todo aqui podra caber en un momento nos vamos hijo ya casi empaque todo

arquimides cuidado anciana atolondrada

lisandra ALTO ALTO OYEME AZUCARERA HABER SI ENDULSAS TU CARACTER YA ME ESTROPIASTE ESA POBRE VAJILLA ammm en ¿que me quede?

tontin hokiti pokiti

lisandra asi hoquitpokit hokitipo es todo lo que va bien listos conprecaucion ichi ichi baru bien listos con precaucion ichi ichi baru

filo que maravillosa forma de empacar

lisandra gracias pero esa era la unca forma de meter todo en un solo maletin

Ya en la aldea

Valiente esperenos aqui(se va) hola ya volvimos y les traemos una sorpresa

travieso¿que es?

doctor adivinen

travieso ya se hogata se desaparecio

fortachon no

nat abuelo y nanni regresaron

gruñon cerca pero no

sassette papi gargamel se hizo bueno

tontin amm que yo sepa no

sassette awww

valiente a ver triston adivina

triston me doy

travieso digo bueno siquiera piensale tantito no

Y asi todos tratraron de adivinar hasta que bebe pitufo lo logro

Bebe agugu dada gugu da(traduccion filo volvio filo volvio)

gruñon le atinaste bebe

todos ¿que?

valiente asi como lo escuchan el chico completo su entrenamiento y esta de regreso y no viene solo

En ese momento filo lisandra y arquimides entran ala aldea y son recibidos con mucha alegria

Papa bienvenido a casa hijo

filo gracias papa

papa lisandra arquimides cuanto tiempo

lisandra que gusto verte papa pitufo a y ahora que recuerdo tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar

Mientras los demas se presentan con lisandra y arquimides alguien vigila la aldea

Filo y el es arquimides un buho que pose gran sabiruria

bromista un buho sabio jijijaja seguro lo tienes embrujado no

papa a decir verdad arquimides fue resultado de un experimeto que lisandra y yo hicimos en la escuela de magia

lisandra si un experimento que salio mal (todos se empiezan a reir y arquimides le dirige una mirada asesina)

sasette ardillas saltarinas ¿por que te fuiste tanto tiempo?

nat si cuentanos que paso

filo bueno esta bien

Mientras en el laboratorio de papa

Lisandra el chico no tenia ni la mas remota idea de quien es en realidad ¿por que no le dijiste?

papa bueno a decir verdad supongo que queria protegerlo

lisandra tarde o temprano tendra que enfrentar su destino y tu y yo sabemos que no sera facil

papa lo se siempre supe que el era diferente a los demas pero me cuesta creer que los mas pequeños de mis pitufos tendran una gran responsabilidad

lisandra los educaste bien todos tus hijos son buenos chicos no tienes de que preocuparte (de pronto comienza a debilitarse)

papa lisandra ¿estas bien?

lisandra si supongo que es la edad el tiempo de una ninfa en el mundo fisico es muy corto no me queda mucho tiempo papa pitufo solo queria dejar este asunto concluido arquimides ya lo sabe pero aun no me ha dicho que hara y en cuanto a filo lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo pero el no debe saber seria devastador para el

papa muy bien lisandra te entiendo pero tarde o temprano se dara cuenta

En ese momento aparecen nubes negras en la atmosfera los pitufos mayores saben de que se trata pero las pitufinas y el bebe no

Filo travieso quiero que tu y los niños entren a su campiñon ahora

travieso pero...

filo travieso has lo que te digo esto es muy peligroso (en ese momento un malvado villano de tiempo atras aparece)

villano hola pitufos ¿me recuerdan?

lisandra no puede ser

papa hontep ¿que haces aqui?

hontep ¿como que que hago aqui? busco venganza

filo no permitire que te acerques a mi familia te venci una vez y puedo volver a hacerlo

hontep AHA ya me acorde de ti tu eres el asqueroso suspirito azul que se me puso al brinco pero no vengo a saldar cuentas con ustedes si no vengo por la anciana

filo eso sobre mi cadaver hontep

lisandra no hijo esto es entre el y yo

papa pitufo nosotros te aydaremos

hontep no se metan (sale humo y se deaparece llevandose a lisandra y arquimides con el) si quieres salvarla ilucionista enfrentame en el reino de paris saliendo de las cataratas prohibidas ven solo o ella morira

filo tengo que ir papa

tontin pero no puedes ir alla tu solo

pitufina tontin tiene razon nosotros iremos contigo

papa necesito voluntarios para ...(hontep lo congela)

hontep por si las moscas (se desaparece)

filo ahora si lo pitufare

valiente pero no conoces ese reino de paris

voz pero yo si y mi hermano tambien

gruñon pero vexy es muy peligroso

vexy no se preocupen hakus y yo nos sabemos eso de memoria verdad

hakus hakus sabe hakus sabe

vexy asi que iremos nosotros tambien

pitufina yo ire

tontin y yo

valiente andando

gruñon odio paris pero yo tambien ire

filo muy bien iremos ahora mismo

Fin del capitulo seis

¿llegaran a tiempo?

¿de donde salio hontep?

lo sabremos en el capitulo siete nota el septimo capitulo sera el ultimo


	7. Chapter 7

UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

ULTIMO CAPITULO

LA BATALLA DEL ILUCIONISTA

Mientras los demas planeaban el viaje los pitufines analizaban lo que paso segun ellos era una forma de ayudar ya que los demas no los habian dejado ir con ellos

Travieso a ver vamos a continuar elemento A lisandra y arquimides fueron secuestrados(muestra un dibujo de ellos) elemento B dibujo hablado del criminal(muestra un dibujo de hontep)

sasette su barba no era tan larga

triston ¿que no era mas alto?

travieso peros peros peros

triston ya pasa al elemento C el vehiculo del sujeto se fueron en esa direccion

sasette viste mal se fue del otro lado

travieso no entiendo porque no nos dejan ir con ellos

sasette porque somos chiquitos

nat amm tecnicamente tu si pero nosotros no si alguien no hubiera jugado con el reloj de arena de padre tiempo travieso triston y yo seriamos un poco mayores que filo

sasette a si lo olvide no sabia que el era el mas pequeño

travieso asi es o era valiente es el mayor luego le sigue fortachon luego gruñon luego le sigue genio ,bromista ,pintor ,poeta, doctor, goloso, vanidoso(luego de una larga lista de nombres ) grangero,soñador, tuffi,perezoso,armonia ,cochinon,triston,yo, nat, tontin,filo y bebe sin contar a pitufina a hakus vexy y ati

sasette aha ya entendi pero ya casi se van y no hemos resuelto nada

nat es cierto ¿a donde pudieron ir?

Mientras en la torre eifel siglo 21

Lisandra no te saldras con la tuya hontep

hontep eso crees en cuanto haya derrotado al chico demostrare que soy el mas grande ilucionista de todos los tiempos y asi convertre a esos pitufos en oro

lisandra jamas aprendiste los 3 secretos jamas ganaras

hontep no los necesito la magia negra no hay quien la supere

Mientras en las calles de paris

Filo bien hecho llevamos dos ya solo nos faltan 19 kilometros

todos 19

gruñon nos llevara todo el dia mis piernas no son de piedra

filo(molesto) oigan no podemos rendirnos a ver ¿lisandra y arquimides se acobardaron cuando casi muero ahogado?

todos no

filo¿ y papa se acobardo cuando gargamel secuestro a pitufina y casi roba su escencia?

vexi ash tenias que mencionarlo

filo nunca nos dejaron ahora ellos nos necesitan y nadie descansara hasta que no esten sanos y salvos ahora en marcha

Varias horas despues

Valiente todos estan listos

vexi no exactamente

valiente¿quien falta?

todos hakus

hakus(todo cansado) hakus cansado

vexi a ver una adivinanza ¿porque los pitufos cruzaron el camino?

filo ahora no vexi

tontin me encantan las adivinanzas ¿porque?

vexi para llegar a la torre ahi estan

Ysi habian llegado a la torre solo habia un pequeño problema cruzar la calle con semejante trafico

Vanidoso bueno lo intentamos(intenta irse pero los demas lo detienen)

filo hay que cruzar

gruñon ¿pero que? oye yo no me convertire en pure de pitufo

fortachon talvez yo no sea muy listo filo pero se lo que es un suicidio

pitufina tengo una idea(ve unos conos y todos se colocan dentro) listos

todos si

pitufina bien (oye un auto) abajo(el auto se va) sigan(oye otro)abajo(se va) sigan (y vuelve a oir los autos) abajo (hakus sigue caminando) DIJE ABAJO sigan(y porfin logran cruzar)

fortachon no fue dificil

valiente bien hecho equipo ya casi estamos con ellos

Mientras hontep ve a los pitufos escalar la torre prepara un malvado plan

hontep valla valla pero miren quien llego¿que parte de ven solo no entendiste ilucionista?(lanza un rayo)

filo cuidado (lo esquivan) escuchen ustedes liberen a lisandra y a arquimides yo me encargo de esto

tontin nosotros te ayudaremos

filo no tontin esto es algo que debo hacer yo solo

vexi y supongo que tienes un plan

filo ammm

gruñon ¿NO TIENES UN PLAN?

filo que poco me conoces todas mis ideas me surgen conforme a la situacion(ya habia pensado en algo) muy bien y esto lo amerita hakus tu vienes conmigo tengo una idea

hakus (saltando) hakus ayudar hakus ayudar

pitufina tengan mucho cuidado

filo estaremos bien,hakus ¿te acuerdas que en el cumpleaños de bromista jugamos con fuegos artificiales? (hakus asiente) bien ¿ves esos de alla? cuando yo te diga los enciendes ¿sale?

gruñon a buen arbol te arrimas(vexi le dirije una mirada asesina)

hontep no podras derrotarme nunca asi que date por vencido de una vez

filo jamas nunca volvere a rendirme(toma la varita y lanza un conjuro)

hontep valla eres bueno pero yo soy mejor(lanza otro rayo)

Mientras los demas liberan a los cautivos un encarnisada batalla entre el bien y el mal se hace presente a pesar de ser principiante filo logra darle vuelta a los malvados planes de su rival ,lo que no sabe es que el brujo tiene un truco bajo la manga acorralando al chico y haciendo que pierda sus anteojos en el proceso

Hontep muajajajaja dime filosofo¿que se siente ser un fracaso? ¿el hecho de que te traten como a un niño toda tu vida? sin esos lentes con fondo de botella no puedes ver absolutamente nada, sabes tu y yo no somos tan diferentes asi que te hago esta oferta unete a mi y no tendras que preocuparte por tener que usar anteojos nunca mas tedras una vista al 100 no al 200% ¿que dices?

filo no yo no soy como tu no soy un fracaso y no necesito una buena vista para ser feliz porque tengo todos mis otros sentidos al cien tengo a mi familia tengo a mis amigos este es mi hogar y tu aqui no eres bienvenido

hontep que lastima(le quita su varita) parece que se te acabaron las ideas

filo no del todo ¿listo hakus?

hakus hakus listo hakus listo( enciende los cohetes haciendo que la torre tambien se encienda)

filo bien hecho amigo ahora vamonos de aqui(saltan)

hontep oo esto asi no lo habia planeado(cae)

filo(recupera la varita)NUNCA VOLVERAS A MOLESTAR A MI FAMILIA NO PODRAS ESCAPAR DE TU CASTIGO NUNCA "ETERNA VENTISCA"

hontep NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (se congela)

Ya en la aldea todo vuelve a la normalidad o al menos eso parece pues nadie se esperaba lo que pasaria minutos mas tarde

Lisandra estoy muy orgullosa de ti hijo

filo bueno aprendi de los mejores hechiceros del mundo

arquimides y ¿yo que?

filo y del buho mas sabio tambien (todos comienzan a reirse hasta que lisandra se desmaya)

filo lisandra ¿esatas bien? despierta porfavor

doctor a un lado todo el mundo dispercese la llevaremos a enfermeria ahora mismo lo siento hijo lo mejor es que te quedes aqui afuera

filo pero ...

doctor entiende que necesito espacio para trabajar quedate aqui

filo(con lagrimas)salvala doctor te lo suplico

doctor hare lo que pueda hijo

tontin tranquilo doc la va a curar ¿verdad?

pitufina asi es hay que ser optimistas todo saldra bien

Varias horas mas tarde doctor no tiene buenas noticias pues no hay nada que la medicina pudiera hacer asi que aconseja a los demas que se preparen para lo inevitable en especial a filo ya que ella queria despedirse de el

Filo lisandra no puedes morir

lisandra no te afligas hijo mi tiempo es muy corto y ha llegado el fin de mi ciclo en el mundo fisico recuerda los 3 secretos y la promesa que me hiciste jamas debes rendirte

filo jamas lo hare jamas te olvidare

lisandra yo siempre estare contigo en tu corazon hasta pronto hijo mio (se convierte en viento y desaparece para siempre)

Todos estaban muy tristes en especial filo papa pitufo y arquimides de quienes se despidio antes de desaparecer durante la ceremonia varios notaron que el chico estaba llorando cosa que en años no hacia casi nunca mostraba lo que sentia hasta ahora. Habia pasado casi un año desde aquel primer encuentro todo habia vuelto a la normalidad y precisamente ese dia era especial pues se celebraba el cumpleaños 46 de filo y todos planeaban un fiesta sorpresa

Genio muy bien fortachon vamos a ver como se ve el cartel(fortachon traia un enorme cartel que decia feliz cumpleaños colgando) a ver bajalo un poco(lo baja) amm subelo

fortachon o quien te entiende(lo sube)

genio hombre que lo bajes

fortachon ya decidete mano( lo vuelve a bajar)

valiente atencion todos ya viene el chico como lo planeamos de acuerdo(todos se esconden mientras llega con papa)

papa veo que has aprendido a controlar tu magia

filo sip ser ilucionista no es facil pero sigo prcticando y con el tiempo creo que voy a mejorar

papa asi sera hijo asi sera

todos SORPRESA

nat feliz cumpleños

filo wow gracias gracias a todos

doctor amm filo arquimides antes de irse dejo esto para ti dijo que no te lo diera hasta tu cupleaños

filo amm gracias doc ¿que habra sido de el?

Flash back

Filo y adonde iras

arquimides al sur hijo tengo varios parientes por alla

filo ¿porque no te quedas aqui en la aldea?

arquimides bueno bien sabes que no me gustan los bobos y no te ofendas pero la mayoria de tus hermanos lo son

filo si lo dices por bromista lo mantendre vigilado

arquimides no hijo yo ya estoy muy viejo y necesito descansar

filo bien te voy a extrañar

arquimides y yo ati hijo buena suerte y recuerda no te rindas nunca(se va volando)

filo adios amigo y gracias por todo

Fin del flashback

Sasette ¿que es?

filo no lo se( lo abre) es un amuleto tiene una nota

Y la nota decia

_Querido filo para cuando hallas recibido esto lamentablemente no estare en le mundo fisico asi que este es mi ultimo regalo para ti este amuleto es el simbolo de tu destino como ilucionista tengo fe en que usaras tu don para algo bueno segun tu deber y tu derecho quiero que sepas que te quiero como el hijo que nunca tuve y estoy muy orgullosa de que hayas sido mi dicipulo se que haras algo maravilloso con tu don de eso no hay duda _

_Lisandra_

En ese momento el chico comenzo a llorar papa lo consolo diciendole que ella estaria con ellos siempre en el corazon y en cada uno de sus recuerdos.

Paso el tiempo y todo volvio a la normalidad amm bueno casi ya que los pitufines y hakus seguan haciendo de las suyas y sacando de sus casillas a casi toda la aldea pero con la diferencia de que ahora filo usaba su magia para arreglar sus desastres y de vez en cuando vengarse de bromista por las sorpresitas que le dio durante muchos años en el buen sentido claro jamas olvido las lecciones aprendidas y se prometio asi mismo ir en busca de su destino porque bien se dice que donde termina una historia inicia otra.

FIN

Hola este es el ultimo capitulo del fic valla que esta largo jeje muchas gracias a quienes me hicieron el favor de leerlo durante estas siete semanas ya pronto la version en ingles ya que me la han estado pidiendo nos leemos muy pronto

Historia xjapan


End file.
